


Mistletoe: OT6 Holiday Special

by wookieoogie



Series: (G)I-DLE crumbs [1]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holiday Special, Mimin - Freeform, YuYeon, gidle, sooshu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookieoogie/pseuds/wookieoogie
Summary: When the foreigners of GIDLE couldn't spend Christmas once again with their family, they decided to celebrate it instead all together in their dorm! For the first time in a while, Christmas didn't feel as cold and lonely for Yuqi, Shuhua, and Minnie. With their little family in Korea, GIDLE will always be their safe haven.An OT6 Christmas Special story to enjoy and make your hearts warm~
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Series: (G)I-DLE crumbs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100858
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136





	Mistletoe: OT6 Holiday Special

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my Twitter: **[@wookieoogie](https://twitter.com/wookieoogie)**. I always do random polls for my stories. Watch out for that!
> 
> Drop comments/requests/suggestions on my curiouscat: **[wookieoogie](https://curiouscat.qa/wookieoogie)**. My answers are always posted on Twitter, too!

_Cold._

Soyeon slightly shivered when she woke up, her hand naturally reached out behind only to be met with a disappointing hollowness. For a few seconds, she just randomly searched the empty space and groaned when she couldn’t feel anything. She turned her head and noticed that Yuqi was no longer with her in the bed, nor the younger girl was anywhere to be found in the room. A confused frown drew her features before she squinted her eyes at the desk clock beside her.

_7:30 AM_

_Cold._

Soyeon shuddered once more under the thick comforters, pulling the pink human-sized teddy bear closer to her nose, and inhaled the lingering scent of the Chinese before her eyes instinctively fluttered shut.

_‘Where the fuck is she?’_

She groaned.

It was winter, and more specifically, Christmas. December 25th. Most of the stores were closed during breaks, and the weather was also exceptionally freezing. They have a schedule later at night and a small gathering with the company’s staff and other artists. Despite it being a holiday, they were unfortunately occupied and working. So, the whereabouts of the Chinese girl, and more specifically early in the morning, mildly bothered Soyeon. However, the warmth brought by Yuqi’s stuffed toy and the fluffy quilt hugging her small frame made her incredibly snug. In less than a second, Soyeon’s eyes began to feel heavy again, and shortly, she was back in her dream world.

_‘She’s just probably having her breakfast already.’_

  
  


“Have you seen Minnie?”

Soyeon heard Miyeon ask. She was still slightly out of it as she just woke up, but she managed to answer the older girl with a soft nod paired with a loud yawn. She stretched her limbs first before she finally faced Miyeon.

“Yuqi texted me earlier that they’re heading out.”

“What time was ‘earlier’?” Miyeon inquired, seeing that it was only eight-thirty in the morning. She double-checked her phone in case she missed a text or call from the Thai, but to her dismay, her notifications remained blank. “Did they mention anything to you?”

“Uh, around seven, I believe. And no, they didn’t say anything.” Soyeon replied with a pout, but she quickly removed it from her lips as soon as it was made, taking the matter lightly instead. Still, she wouldn’t deny she was somewhat upset that Yuqi never mentioned her plan with Minnie today. But more so because she left Soyeon alone in her room and in her bed, quivering from the winter breeze and without her human warmth.

She just recently saw and replied to Yuqi's message the second time she woke up.

“Ah, I see,” Miyeon mumbled. Unlike Soyeon, the pout and disappointed expression were visible on her face. She dismissed the topic immediately and waved Soyeon goodbye, which the latter returned drowsily. “I’ll see you later. Soyeon. I prepared you some breakfast, in case you’re hungry. Bye!”

And with that, Miyeon was gone. Soyeon never bothered to ask what she was doing in their dorm and why she just came out of Minnie’s room. The same thing could be asked about her, anyway. Soyeon just went out of Yuqi’s room, too, and with an obvious I-just-woke-up state partnered with an incredibly loud yawn, crumpled shirt, and messy hair. If other people would see this scenario, they would most likely assume things already. Things like Minnie and Miyeon were together --romantically-- and that Yuqi and her were dating.

 _‘I wish,’_ Soyeon thought bitterly. But she quickly threw the idea away before she indulges herself in another sentimental fantasy.

Taking a bite of bread toast Miyeon prepared, she rechecked her phone in hopes of seeing a reply from Yuqi. Soyeon previously asked for a photo of her outfit. It wasn’t intentional, really. But in her slumbrous state and tremendous yearning for the said girl, all she could ever think of was wanting to see how cute Yuqi must’ve been in her winter clothes. And she smiled affectionately when Yuqi did what she was told.

The girl was wearing a pink, fluffy dress paired with black, long boots, and her hair was made into two braids-- a typical style the puppy always wore. Yuqi had her eyes close while posing with a pout as if asking for a kiss, and Soyeon instantly scoffed. But deep inside, she was really feeling warm. After saving it into her gallery and moving it to a special folder of Yuqi, that contained thousands of pictures of the Chinese already, Soyeon finally acknowledged her grumbling stomach and finished the breakfast Miyeon prepared.

“I better arrange the gifts,” She mumbled, putting the plates on the dishwasher before she sprinted into her own room, where gift wrappers were messily scattered on the floor, and a few trinkets and small boxes lay cozily on her bed.

She slept in Yuqi’s room because hers was in complete havoc, leaving no space for her to rest. It was already normal, to be honest. Whenever Soyeon would ask if she could sleep in Yuqi’s room, the younger girl would just smirk teasingly before she allowed Soyeon inside. Then, purposely, Yuqi exaggeratedly boasted how spotless, unblemished, immaculate, and organized her room was. And then she’ll look at Soyeon. The older girl would just roll her eyes before throwing herself on Yuqi’s bed with a grunt.

\------

“I hate you,” Soyeon grumbled.

“Sure, you do,” Yuqi chirped, nestling beside Soyeon under the blanket. “But you cannot deny how much you love my tidy, neat, refreshing--”

“Shut up!”

“-- Comfy, ambrosial, perfumy, olfactive--”

“Where the hell did you learn those words?”

Yuqi looked at Soyeon with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “From the best rapper in town!”

Soyeon blushed. “Oh? I’ve never used those words, though?”

“Who said it was you? I was talking about Yeeun unnie!”

“Fuck you!”

Soyeon landed a playful slap on the younger girl’s arm before she turned on her back, muttering incoherent curses and silently suffering from the embarrassment and annoyance of Yuqi’s mocking laugh.

“I love you!”

She heard Yuqi confidently proclaim. And, unsurprisingly, long arms soon wrapped Soyeon’s waist before she was pulled closer to the younger girl’s chest. If only Yuqi knew the power and impact of her words on Soyeon’s delicate heart, would she ever utter that loving phrase again? And this time, only for Soyeon to cherish?

Soyeon sighed wistfully and snuggled closer to Yuqi-- still with her back facing the younger girl, however. But her head rests right under Yuqi’s chin, caged in the younger girl’s embrace. She wondered: how she easily and perfectly fits in Yuqi’s arms, and if the younger girl ever thought of the same.

“I can hear you thinking.”

Her heart jumped in slight surprise upon hearing Yuqi’s low, and husky --drowsy-- voice whispered in her ear. Her heart started to get erratic from its relaxed state earlier, causing her cheeks to warm up instantly that she shyly hid her face --albeit Yuqi couldn’t see it-- further under the blanket.

“Yeah, sorry. Goodnight, Yuqi ya.”

Yuqi just hummed in response, and Soyeon swore she’d never get tired of listening to that reverberating sound from Yuqi’s chest.

“And yes, I love your comfy, ambrosial, perfumy, olfactive--”

“I got it, I got it!” Yuqi chuckled, tightening her hands around Soyeon’s. “I love you.”

Soyeon blushed deeper. Then, muttering the words in her softest, cutest, shyest and sweetest voice, with heavier, sincere, and genuine bearing, she finally replied:

“I love you, too.”

\------

She tip-toed her way inside, making sure she locked the door in case Minnie and Yuqi arrived. She wouldn’t want to spoil their Christmas presents now, would she?

She smiled and continued cutting the papers to fit the boxes. She only has a few minutes left to prepare, and despite feeling anxious about the time, she felt really excited more than anything. She couldn’t wait to see their expressions later. Especially Yuqi.

“I hope they like it.”

_I hope she likes it._

* * *

Soojin groaned when the sunlight hit her eyes, lightly scrunching up her face in annoyance because she was disturbed from her slumber. Suddenly, she felt little movements beside her, a soft yawn following afterward, and Soojin’s mood slightly brightened up. Nonetheless, the irritation remained on her face. She quickly took note to replace the thin curtains later with a thick and dark-colored one but considered the choices between Red, Green, or Yellow only.

Shuhua would whine about not having the Christmas spirit in their --her-- room.

Speaking of the maknae, Shuhua stirred from her sleep and moved closer to Soojin, letting out a soft whine and muttering _‘cold’_ with her body slightly quivering. Soojin instantly tightened her arms around her, planting a gentle kiss on the crown of the maknae’s head.

“We need to get up,” Soojin urged but made no effort to get off from the bed either.

“Five minutes,” came the half-asleep whisper of the Taiwanese.

“Shuhua…"

The older woman somewhat whined and somewhat groaned, but the maknae was anything but fazed. In fact, Shuhua only made her fake snores louder, causing Soojin to roll her eyes, but she eventually gave up with Shuhua’s stubbornness. How could she not, though? Seeing Shuhua’s solemn expression and that cute, little gap from her mouth that Soojin lightly pecked, which made Shuhua smile, Soojin never really had the heart to fight the maknae’s overwhelming charms. Not that she had the will to do it, anyway, too.

Not long after, and seeing that it’s almost quarter to nine already, Soojin struggled to get off Shuhua’s iron grip (Not really. Soojin was just exaggerating, and Shuhua barely held the girl. But Soojin obviously didn’t want to get up yet, especially away from her lover’s embrace. Typical Tsundere behavior). Gloomily, Soojin made her way out and toward the kitchen, where she noticed that Miyeon was idly sitting by, checking her phone every second before placing it back on the counter with a frown.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Miyeon yelped in surprise and accidentally dropped her phone; Soojin quickly picked it up but was instantly snatched away by Miyeon, who had her eyes wide in slight fear.

"Yeah, I'm good, I'm good," Miyeon stuttered.

Squinting her eyes, Soojin asked, "Are you sure?"

Miyeon nodded. Too keen and too enthusiastic about being believable, partnered with an equally suspicious bright smile.

"What makes you think I'm not?"

Soojin raised a brow. "If you say so…" She decided to drop the issue already, much to Miyeon's relief.

Miyeon quickly switched apps from her messenger to an idle game that she barely ever opened or touched. Shuhua insisted on installing it once when the maknae's phone died, and Soojin refused to lend her cellphone. Pretending to be busy, Miyeon finally acknowledged the game’s existence, and it didn’t take long for her to be obsessed with it immediately.

“Have you eaten?” Soojin asked.

“Huh?”

A soft sigh escaped the dancer’s lips before she faced Miyeon with an exasperated look. The older girl quickly closed the game and dropped her phone, offering Soojin an apologetic and sheepish smile.

“You’re acting weird... “ Soojin commented. “Have you eaten?”

“Yeah, I did.”

The dancer was about to say more when a shadow briefly passed her eyes, and eventually, she was engulfed in a big, fat hug! On instinct, Soojin wrapped her arms around Shuhua’s waist and giggled fondly, already feeling giddy just with the Shuhua’s over-the-top energy.

“Good morning, Seo-taeennggg~” Shuhua greeted sweetly and pecked Soojin’s lips.

“Good morning, Shuhua ya.”

“What’s for breakfast?”

Shuhua quickly released herself from Soojin and glanced at the stove. When she saw nothing on it yet, she looked at Soojin with a worried expression.

“We did groceries last week, right? Are we out of food now!?” She gasped dramatically.

“Shuhua, I just woke up…” came the soft albeit sleepy response of the dancer.

“Oh,” Shuhua then prepared the pan and took out some hotdogs on their fridge. “I’ll help you!”

Feeling out of place, Miyeon quickly excused herself and told Shuhua that she had her breakfast already. The couple just nodded and went back to whatever they were doing immediately.

“Is she alright?” Shuhua asked once Miyeon was out of sight.

Soojin just shrugged. “She said she’s fine.”

“She doesn’t look like it.” Shuhua carefully poured some oil on the pan and waited for it to heat. “She didn’t come home last night, did she?”

They both shared a knowing glance after, smiling whimsically before simultaneously saying:

_“Minnie.”_

Putting the hotdogs on the heated oil, and Shuhua flinching back from it, Soojin then added:

“What do you think?”

“Hmm?”

“Minnie and Miyeon.”

“What about them?”

Soojin gave Shuhua a look. “Do you think they’re together now?”

The younger girl just laughed heartily. “I doubt.”

“And what makes you say that?”

Turning to prepare the plates for the two of them on the table, Shuhua glanced over at Soojin from her shoulder, smirking ever so playfully before she back-hugged the cooking girl.

“You look sexy when you’re cooking~” She purrs.

“Stop changing the topic!” Soojin argued albeit a soft blush crept up her cheeks.

Shuhua let out a soft chuckle in response before she said, “You’ll see later. Minnie has something rolled up on her sleeves.”

Sighing, Soojin turned off the stove and finally faced the younger girl, who’s now surprisingly taller than her. She vividly recalls how she had to lower her gaze just to meet the maknae’s eyes when they were talking. But right now, with Shuhua’s forehead pressed against hers, Soojin couldn’t believe that she’s now the one who had to look up. The adorable, shorter maknae had grown into a beautiful, strong, and taller woman. And Soojin instantly felt safe despite being the older between them. Shuhua exudes a pearl of abundant wisdom and maturity in her, after all.

Wrapping her arms loosely around the Taiwanese’s neck, Soojin kidded: “You didn’t teach Minnie your ridiculously sweet ways, did you?”

“No!” Shuhua blurted, eyes rolling sarcastically. “Minnie unnie can’t even get on my level.”

“If you say so…”

With that, Soojin finally pressed her lips on the younger girl in which the maknae fervently reciprocated, pulling the dancer closer and licking her lower lip to ask for entrance. Soojin gladly welcomed the younger girl, battling the Taiwanese’s tongue for dominance for as long as she could make. But of course, that was only a show, and Soojin eventually succumbed to Shuhua’s control, the maknae smirking ever so wickedly before she relished all of Soojin’s sweetness.

“Too late for a morning kiss now, don’t you think?” Soojin breathed out after their heated kiss.

Shuhua just grinned playfully and shrugged. “Miyeon unnie was here earlier. You wouldn’t want to make a scene now, don’t you think?” Shuhua retaliated amusingly.

“Would’ve been a nice show,” Soojin smirked. “Don’t you think?”

“You.” Shuhua pecked Soojin’s lips. “Are.” Another peck. “So, naughty!”

“Why? Should I be nice, Santa?”

With a glint of mischief swimming in her eyes, Soojin leaned dangerously close to Shuhua, who instantly blushed with their close proximity, and obviously from Soojin’s seductive gaze.

“I- I’m hungry!” Shuhua tried to divert Soojin’s attention.

“Oh? For me?” Soojin fluttered her eyes.

“Soojin aaahhh!” Shuhua whined, poting ever so cutely at her lover.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Let’s eat.”

With that said, they both settled on the table; Soojin teasingly fed the maknae, while the latter obviously did not enjoy the way her lover made fun of her. Holding Soojin’s hand in place, Shuhua finally took the spoonful of rice in her mouth whilst glaring at the dancer, who had this fond albeit coquettish smirk ghosting her lips.

“You know, when I first met you, I thought you were shy.” Shuhua scowled.

“Am I not now?” came the smooth reply of the Korean, batting her eyes for extra effect.

“Far from it.” Shuhua jested.

Soojin sniggered and immediately dropped the spoon.

“I’m kidding, babe. Merry Christmas~” Shuhua reconciled and quickly pulled the fake-sulking dancer in her arms. “Your duality will always be my favorite trait of yours!”

In that instant, Soojin melted. How could she not, though? She has always been so whipped of the Taiwanese ever since they were trainees! Maybe more than the maknae’s adorable affection to her, too. Soojin would never admit that in a million years, though.

“Merry Christmas.” She replied shyly. “I’m glad we’re spending it together this year.”

“Yeah,” Shuhua murmured. “I still miss my family in Taiwan but--”

“We’ll spend it next time with them.”

Shuhua’s eyes widened, and she had to push Soojin off her embrace to look at her. “Did I hear that, right? WE? As in, you and me? In Taiwan? With my family?”

Soojin couldn’t help but chuckle and pinch Shuhua’s cheeks, to which the latter whined, but the wide grin never left her features.

“Yes. We.”

* * *

“She’ll love that, I swear. Just buy it!”

Minnie took one last glance at the jewelry before deciding to buy it. She heard the Chinese's exasperated groan, but she chose to ignore Yuqi’s rants as she excitedly took the small paper bag handed to her by the seller.

_'Yeah, Miyeon will love this!'_

“Jeesh! Took you so fucking long to choose!” Yuqi grunted, adjusting the straps of her shopping bags before huffing in annoyance.

“Says the person who freaking bought a lot!” Minnie retorted, eyeing the bags Yuqi was carrying and comparing them to her one small pouch.

“Well, I’m sorry, miss one-fucking-hour-customer-who-only-bought-an-earring-in-the-end, these gifts,” Yuqi raised the five paper bags, “Were all for the members! But since you’re so naughty and have been complaining despite dragging my ass out of my comfortable bed--”

“With Soyeon?” Minnie smirked teasingly, recalling how she had to swallow her yell in an attempt to wake Yuqi but was surprised that she wasn’t alone in her room.

“--Yes, wait, no!” Yuqi became flustered, but she instantly recovered. “As I was saying, you ungrateful Thai ruining my sleep early in the fucking morning to drag me out on this fucking cold shopping spree-- just. How dare!” Yuqi huffed. “You’re not receiving your gift!”

“I was just kidding!”

Minnie hurriedly caught up with the stomping Chinese, who halted a taxi already and slipped herself inside, albeit with difficulty given her items of baggage. The scene made Minnie giggle, but she swiftly turned her expression to sympathy when Yuqi seemed to tear up. Between both of them, The Beijing girl was evidently more sensitive. And sulky.

“I miss my bed!” Yuqi whined. “I’ve been waiting to have a good sleep after an exhausting day, and you just had to ruin it! I didn’t even know why I agreed to come with you!”

Minnie had to hold her tongue to tease the grumpy puppy. She was completely aware that it wasn’t precisely the sleep she was hollering about, and obviously, it was never the bed she was missing.

“Look, I’m sorry, okay?” She prompted, “I’ll make it up to you.”

“And how?”

Minnie had to think for a second before an idea brilliantly came into her mind. She quickly moved closer to Yuqi to whisper something.

“Omg!” The younger girl beamed. Her previous sour mood instantly replaced with excitement. “That’s so cute! I love it! Where’d you learn that?”

Minnie winked. “I have my ways.”

Yuqi rolled her eyes. “That doesn’t mean I forgive you already.”

“Oh, c’mon, you stubborn ass!”

“Hush! I have someone to reply to.”

Seeing that the puppy took her phone to type something --and more specifically for someone as the smile quickly gave Yuqi away-- Minnie fished her own phone as well to check for any notifications. When she saw that there were at least fifty unread messages and ten missed calls from none other than Miyeon, her heart raced in anxiety, and she quickly asked Yuqi:

“Did you text Soyeon about our trip?”

Yuqi furrowed her brows with the absurd question. “Yeah? Why?”

Minnie then briefly showed her phone to Yuqi. “I got tons of messages from Miyeon.”

“You didn’t forget to text her, did you?”

Minnie bit her lip, checking her previous conversation with Miyeon, and shrunk when she realized she never sent the message earlier.

_‘Oh, shit…’_

“I think I might’ve forgotten about it....”

Minnie lets out a nervous laugh and sheepish grin and quickly typed a response for Miyeon. Yuqi, on the other hand, just rolled her eyes and reverted her focus back on her phone, but not without adding:

“And you’re the one who invited Miyeon over then left her without a word next thing in the morning. How cruel, Minnie. Nasty. Heinous. Wicked--”

“Shut up!”

Minnie growled inwardly while she dreaded for Miyeon’s response. Yuqi was right though, she was inarguably a little harsh, leaving Miyeon behind without notice. She recalled how she appealed for Miyeon to have a sleepover on Christmas eve, convincing the Korean that back in Thailand, Minnie slept together with her family to anticipate Christmas in the morning and greet each other immediately the moment they woke up. She missed family traditions such as those, and Miyeon had the kindest and sweetest heart that, without much hesitation, she agreed to sleep with Minnie immediately.

Of course, that was one reason -- or excuses-- Minnie told Miyeon just so she could spend more time with the Korean. And she honestly finds the greet-each-other-merry-Christmas-first-thing-in-the-morning incredibly sweet. She’s a hopeless romantic, for god’s sake!

But right now, she’s just hopeless.

And pathetically romantic as she sent Miyeon tons and tons of apologies with extra stickers and excess hearts than she usually does. She promised the girl a merry Christmas greeting first thing in the morning, but here she was, regrettably dragging her sorry ass in the chat to appease the sullen Korean. Miyeon just left her on fucking read!

“She’s not replying to me!” Minnie cried out.

“Lol.” Yuqi snickered. “Your fault.”

“Shut up!”

Feeling friendly, Yuqi sighed and placed a hand on Minnie’s knee to calm her down. “She’ll warm up eventually. It’s Christmas. Love and peace.” She smiled.

Despite hearing that same phrase from the Chinese countless times already, Minnie just snorted but gave Yuqi a nod of appreciation.

“I hope so…”

Clutching the small paper bag in her hands, Minnie wished Miyeon would look over today’s incident and appreciate this little gift she bought for her.

It was her fault. Clearly, Minnie did not think she would ever forget to buy Miyeon a present. She already purchased some things for the other members, but she could not seem to pick something special for Miyeon at that time. She decided to do it later instead. But unfortunately, they got jam-packed the whole week, and Minnie never had the time to carefully choose which present would be distinct enough to please the older girl. That was until the night of Christmas eve, and Minnie woke up in a jolt remembering her unpleasant situation.

Heartbrokenly, Minnie had to leave Miyeon alone as fast as she could so that she could prepare something for the girl. Thankfully, she already had something in mind. She just needed to find a store that has it. And who else would be an appropriate buddy who knew all kinds of places around the area because of her vast network? Of course, none other than the Beijing Puppy.

With a kiss on Miyeon’s forehead, Minnie quickly mumbled an apology and lingered for a second there to just watch Miyeon sleep peacefully.

_‘God, I’m going to regret this opportunity for the rest of my life!’_

Going back, Minnie sighed ruefully and just hoped that Miyeon would forgive her for ditching their supposedly first-ever Christmas greeting together.

* * *

_11:00 PM._

The girls finally made it back to their dorm, exhausted but equally excited to spend Christmas for the first together!

The foreigners made sure to squeeze in some time to call their family despite it being late already because of the time difference, wishing them all good health and exchanging ‘take cares’ and I love yous.’ Not long after, they’re all gathered in the living room, assorted bags scattered on either of everyone’s sides, wide grins and knowing looks decorated their eager faces. It was their first Christmas together, after all.

“Wow! Who knew everyone would be Santa today!” Yuqi quipped. “If I had known earlier, I wouldn’t be buying all of your gifts!”

“We all know you can’t resist boasting your presents,” Shuhua retorted.

“Wow, you ungrateful bi--”

“Words!” Soyeon sharply intervened, glaring warningly at Yuqi. The latter made a zipping gesture before she mumbled an apology.

“Whipped!” Shuhua teased.

Yuqi was about to argue when a Christmas carol suddenly filled their room. Everyone quickly scrambled on the floor, hugging their little boxes close and throwing little banters here and there-- mostly coming from Shuhua and Yuqi, while Minnie would chime in occasionally. The Koreans just shook their heads, but they couldn’t really help the smiles that tugged the corner of their lips. After all, they knew how their little foreigners missed home, and they understood if the three of them felt jovial and enthusiastic to celebrate Christmas with their small family here in Korea: (G)I-DLE.

Soyeon finally cleared her throat to catch their attention.

“Kids, that’s enough. It’s almost 12. We should give the presents already.” She started. “And since all of us have gifts for each other, let’s just exchange until we’re done!”

Shuhua, being the most impatient when it comes to trivial things like this, was the first to rip open her gifts. She received little trinkets (Minnie aww), towels (Miyeon lol), and printed socks with her face on them (Yuqi TF!). She made sure to shot Yuqi a glare before she opened Soyeon’s. It was a silver necklace with ‘SS’ letters on it.

“SS?” She asked.

“I’ll explain later,” Soyeon replied with a smile.

Everyone finally opened their gifts-- most of them glaring at Yuqi for giving them the most ridiculous, absurd, impractical, and unusable present. In her defense, the Beijing puppy insisted that she took a lot of thinking about them. For some reason, everyone did not open the gifts of their _‘special someone.’_ Obviously, that was SooShu. YuYeon and MiMin were just making it low-key.

_11: 59 AM._

“MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!” Yuqi cheered before the clock strikes twelve, ending December 25th and welcoming the 26th.

Shuhua suddenly yanked Soojin’s collar and crashed her lips with the dancer, gazing ever so fondly in Soojin’s eyes when they pulled out, and whispering sweet I love you’s before rubbing their noses together.

  
  


Minnie, who was thankfully forgiven by Miyeon, secretly held her hand and intertwined their fingers. As they watch the scene of SooShu kissing together, naturally, their bodies moved closer to each other until Miyeon’s head was already resting on the Thai’s shoulder.

“They look cute, don’t you think?” She mused.

“Well, we could be like that, too.”

Miyeon lifted her head up to look at Minnie, who was already staring at her lovingly and holding a velvet box for her.

“What’s this?” Miyeon took the box.

“Open it.”

And when she did, Miyeon could only gasp in surprise before her fingers caressed the exquisite earring she had been mewling over to Minnie the previous month! She told herself she’d buy it when she finally had the budget, but it was too expensive with what her salary was capable of. Analyzing the earrings once again, she then furrowed her brows and looked at Minnie hesitantly.

“This was really expensive.”

“I know,” The Thai just grinned. “Don’t ask how I got it. Let me put it on to you!”

With that, a soft blush crept up Miyeon’s cheeks just with the Thai’s finger's soft brush on her skin. When Minnie was finished, she made sure to take a good look and relished at the beautiful sight of Miyeon with the earrings. This silver jewelry was teardrop-shaped. It was designed in a style evocative of Gothic aesthetics, accented with an assortment of translucent sea green gems.

“Wow…” Minnie muttered. “You’re really beautiful, but tonight, you’re breathtaking.”

Miyeon blushed. “You’re exaggerating.”

“No, no!” Minnie then cupped Miyeon’s cheeks. “You’re really stunning, Miyeon ah.”

“Ah, Minnie!” Miyeon swatted her hands in an attempt to distract Minnie’s captivating and tantalizing gaze. “I’m just wearing your gift. Stop gushing!”

But Minnie leaned closer, and Miyeon was visibly stunned by the sudden motion.

“Merry Christmas, Miyeon…”

And as soon as those words left Minnie’s lips, it landed gently on Miyeon’s, who was obviously surprised at first but soon reciprocated the kiss, melting in Minnie’s touch and smiling with the Thai’s warmth.

“Took you so long.” Miyeon breathed.

“Well,” Minnie pouted. “I was waiting for you, to be honest.” She said, then pointed at the little mistletoe above them. “Shuhua placed that earlier, so we could have excuses to kiss our partners.”

“Partners?”

“Yeah? You don’t want to be my girlfriend?” Minnie pouted deeper.

“You’re really a hopeless romantic,” Miyeon chuckled affectionately and pulled Minnie in for another kiss.

“And you’re the best Christmas gift ever, Miyeon ah. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Minnie.”

  
  


The clock struck twelve, and two couples had kissed under the mistletoe --which Soyeon noticed a little too late-- that was previously hanged above them. After witnessing MiMin and SooShu kiss, Soyeon regretfully ducked her head down, too shy and too embarrassed to even look at her right side, where the puppy was obviously and expectantly staring at her. She cursed herself mentally for hiding her face. But then again, her pride told her that Yuqi should’ve been bolder. Nevertheless, she doesn’t want to assume the Chinese wanted to kiss her despite the other couple doing it. Maybe Yuqi was just embarrassed too like herself from watching the intimate moment of their friends.

“Hurray, Merry Christmas!!!” Yuqi shouted the second time. This time, however, Soyeon noticed the little disappointed tone lacing her voice.

Ignoring her self-loathing, Soyeon cleared her throat and gestured for the little boxes she gave everyone. She previously requested to open her gift lastly.

“Uhm, I hope you guys like it. It’s nothing too special compared to your… lovers.” She smirked, eyeing the newly found couple Minnie and Miyeon, who instantly blushed. “But it’s something that may remind you of them.”

“But I don’t have a lover?” Yuqi raised but was once again shut by Soyeon.

Since SooShu had revealed her pendant already with the letters ‘SS’ engraved on it, Soojin had to look twice that she didn’t mistakenly take Shuhua’s. They have the same pendant design. The only difference was Soojin’s was gold instead of silver.

The same pendant was presented by MiMin, who had the letters ‘MM’ engraved on it.

“I understand Soojin’s SS, but why mine, too?” Shuhua asked curiously.

“Are you Yeh Shuhua or Seo Shuhua?” Soyeon smirked.

Soojin and Shuhua simultaneously blushed. “Ah. Can’t argue with that.” The maknae muttered.

“And how about ours?” Miyeon inquired.

“It means, MiMin, you dumbass!” Shuhua retorted.

“Shuhua…” Soojin quickly scolded her, to which the maknae promptly shut up.

“Whipped!” This time, Yuqi fired back the Taiwanese’s words.

“Well, yeah, MiMin. And simple because MiMi nickname suits you both,” Soyeon smiled.

“And mine?” Yuqi finally questioned. “Nothing extraordinary. This is simply my name.” she pouted. Her pendant had ‘SY’ letters engraved on it.

“Do you have a partner?” Soyeon teased.

The younger girl frowned and huffed, and in Soyeon’s eyes, Yuqi was the cutest puppy she had ever seen!

“Way to slap me hard that I’m single!”

The rest of the members laughed and sympathized with Yuqi. Soon after, after all the gifts were exchanged and opened, they all retreated back to their partner’s rooms. They’re currently in Soyeon, Yuqi, and Minnie’s dorm, so as natural as it was, Miyeon shared the room with Minnie. Yuqi had to give up her room for SooShu since Soyeon insisted on it, and Soyeon doesn’t want others --other people except for Yuqi-- to witness her mess of a room.

With a missed opportunity, and with no mistletoe hanging above them already, Soyeon dejectedly went back to her room. Yuqi, being the immaculately organized person she was, stayed in the living room to fix their mess before she could join Soyeon.

The leader lets out an exasperated sigh. Undoubtedly, Yuqi expressed her gratitude and joy upon receiving her gift, unaware of the meaning behind it yet. Unfortunately for Soyeon, she got too shy earlier to even confess and let Yuqi know what SY truly meant. Too bad there’s no more mistletoe to excuse her actions.

Speaking of gifts, she remembered she hadn’t opened Yuqi’s gift to her yet. The younger girl secretly slid another small box in her pockets earlier and whispered that she opens it later after their get-together. Fishing it out of her pocket, Soyeon eyed the small item and slowly unwrapped it. Her brows suddenly furrowed in confusion, lifting the mini mistletoe keychain on her hand.

“Huh?”

Suddenly, the object was snatched from her hands, and when Soyeon turned to look at the culprit, she was instead met with a soft pair of lips tenderly pressed on hers.

For a moment, Soyeon remained unmoved, eyes wide in shock whilst blood quickly rushed to her face, making her feel a little light-headed with everything that was happening.

_‘I’m not dreaming, right?’_

When the suspect finally pulled out, a smirk playing along her lips, Soyeon managed to finally breathe, gripping her desk for support with her wobbled knees as she staggered backward. She gazed at Yuqi dumbfoundedly, and the latter’s eyes pointed upwards. There, Yuqi was dangling the mistletoe keychain above their heads.

“You’re so predictable, Soyeon ah,” Yuqi spoke, moving closer to Soyeon to press her body against her and her arms wrapped loosely around the smaller girl’s waist. “Obviously, you would never dare kiss me in front of everyone else.”

Soyeon gulped with their dangerous proximity. “A- and what m- makes you think I- I want to kiss you now?” She taunted, albeit stuttering. Of course, her enormous pride would always have to get in the way.

The younger girl just smirked. “Push me if you don’t want to kiss me.” She whispered seductively, leaning closer and closer to Soyeon’s lips once again.

Soyeon could feel Yuqi purposely paused when their lips faintly brushed against each other. Whether it was out of hesitation or Yuqi being a fucking tease, Soyeon impatiently yanked Yuqi’s shirt down and caught her lips fervently. She felt Yuqi smirk and matched the intensity of her kiss by forcing her tongue inside Soyeon’s mouth. The smaller girl just groaned but willingly obliged nonetheless. When they pulled out for air, foreheads pressed against each other, Yuqi was first to break the silence.

“So, do the letters ‘SY’ really mean Song Yuqi?”

Soyeon pecked Yuqi’s lips before she smirked.

“No.” Snatching the mistletoe keychain from Yuqi’s hands, Soyeon lifted it up above their heads again before she stole another quick kiss on the puppy’s lips. “ It means Soyeon’s.”

And Soyeon swore that seeing Yuqi stutter like a mess and blush embarrassingly cute in front of her, she felt her heart skip thousands of beats and create a rhythm that blissfully warms the cold winter Christmas breeze. Her room never felt cozier than ever.

“You’re such a-- uhg! Soyeon!” Yuqi grunted.

“Did you like my present?” Soyeon laughed.

The younger just nodded in response.

“Good. Make sure to wear it always. People should know that you are mine.”

Pulling another box inside her pocket, Soyeon revealed another necklace with the same SY letter on it.

“And I’m yours.” She added sweetly. "Song Yuqi's."

“Couldn’t you get any sweeter?” Yuqi somewhat whined and somewhat groaned. Her cheeks were now entirely red.

Soyeon shrugged, throwing herself on her bed and inviting Yuqi with her. The puppy shyly obeyed and nestled herself under Soyeon’s embrace.

“I love you.” Soyeon was finally able to say it confidently this time.

Yuqi blushed deeper. Then, muttering the words in her softest, cutest, shyest and sweetest voice, with heavier, sincere, and genuine bearing, she finally replied:

“I love you, too.”

This time, the words were meant only for Soyeon to cherish.


End file.
